Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Kevryn * Bastion * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Saiyan Kevryn * Health: 119,775/191,000 * Strength: 47 * Speed: 46 59.8 * Stamina: 420/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: Scouter * Effects: Physical Damage +25% * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Bastion * Health: 260,070/ 283,000 * Strength: 105 (136.5) * Speed: 105 (136.5) * Stamina: 345/500 * Blast Gauge: 0 * Equipment: Destiny shard * Effects: 5% damage resistance, +30% speed, 1 stack of silent time, 10% chance to launch a counter attack (strength x 10) with each attack that hits him), stamina cost increased by 20%, does not gain blast gauges while in this form * Blast 1: Delta combination * Blast 2: Infinity bullet * Signature: silent potentia Fight to 1HP Turn order: Kevryn, Bastion *Kevryn charges up his energy and stares down his opponent. "Alright Tin Man, let's see if those bolts can hold together long enough for a decent fight." he says as he launches forward and afterimages close to his feet and elbows him in the chest then kicks him sending him skyward and finally lunges upwards unleashing more physical strikes until he elbow drops Bastion towards the ground (10 Physical Strikes, 6 hit, 3,525 damage). *Bastion flips upright "man you don't mess around, If this is your fighting style no wonder you were able to stare down Broly" Bastion returns the favor by immediately dashing into close quarters with Kevryn and sweeping at his legs, as he is moved by the hit Bastion wraps his legs around Kevryns stomach pulling Kevryn into a face to face headbutt before throwing him upwards and following up with a flurry of blows followed by a descending crescent kick (10 physical strikes 7 hit 9,555 damage ) *Kevryn lands on his feet on the ground and rubs his forehead. "A headbutt? Really?" he says then launches upwards and spins landing an axe kick against True's left shoulder sending him on a spiral and then launches forward hitting him with both of his fists and lobbing him into the ground. "As for the Broly thing, I can stare down any opponent without fear." He launches forward and kicks through the ground launching True away before afterimaging forward and using a strong right to his left cheek sending him towards the hills on the island (10 physical strikes, 6 hit, 3,525 damage). *Bastion rights himself landing on the hill which shatters with the impact of him stopping himself "that's either bravery, confidence or foolishness. Then again I have yet to meet a saiyan who didn't possess at least one of those qualities in spades." Bastion leaps forward feinting a punch and useing the opening to swing around Kevryn delivering a hard knee to his back. This was followed up by grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground pushing it along before throwing him to the air. Bastion finished with a drop kick to Kevryns face before grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground. (10 physical strikes 5 hit 6,825 damage) *Kevryn flips upwards and launches a strong right into Bastion's chest region before grabbing his leg and using the momentum to spin him and send him flying into the ground before dropping suddenly and stamping his foot into Bastion's chest and then flipping away. (10 Physical Strikes, 4 hit, 2,350 damage). *Bastion smiles before cracking his neck "hmm this is getting fun, I think you may be strong enough to handle facing something special i have been working up" Bastion begins powering up the organic Ki he emits dissapears replaced with something strange. His face slowly begins to lose its features until it is simply his white skin and yellow eyes his voice is like an echo "this is my silent potentia" Bastions movements seem much faster as he appears and dissapears striking Kevryn from multiple angles with little time to react (10 strikes, 9 hit 13,650) *Kevryn blocks one of the strikes and punches Bastion where his nose should be then follows up with a combo of punches and launching him into the air before using an ax cross and sending him into the ground. "Silent is one thing, I'll put you in the ground, Tin Man." he says cracking his knuckles (10 physical strikes, 4 hit, 2,350 damage). *As he is struck Kevryn feels himself being hit while he is open, Bastion seems to move from the ground to Kevryn in a blink as if he had just taken a single step and covered the distance "saiyans are the most dangerous when against a foe who gives them difficulty lets see if i can push you into that corner and see what sort of power you unleash" Bastion jumps upwards launching himself downwards with one Axe kick he seems to be followed by afterimages that strike Kevryn downwards too (10 physical strikes 9 hit 13,650 1 stack of silent time deteriorates) *Kevryn coughs up some but turns and launches a kick into Bastion side and throws a six punch combo into his sternum and then buries a solid punch while roaring out into Bastion's face and follows him into the ground. "I won't lose here, Tin Man! I'll show you everything I've got!" he shouts leaping into the air and using his battle sense (10 physical strikes, 7 hit, 4,112.5 damage). *Bastion spins backwards before stopping a few fragments of the white skin cracking and breaking off "Thats what i wanted to see, some fire." Bastion starts moving slower his body skitchy like he is moving in a heat haze he gets close to kevryn and swings his legs in a pommel horse motion but as the kicks hit him a second kck hits him from the other side he finishs by pushing his hands down throwing a spinning drill kick into Kevryns chest before jumping off and roling landing in a jeet kune do pose letting his body flow naturally (10 physical 5 hit 6825 1 stack of silent potentia deteriorates) *Kevryn roars out and Pumps Up increasing his speed and strength then performs Saiyan Spirit by uppercutting Bastion with a force to reckon with and then kneeing him off into the distance before firing an engulfing laser sending him into the ground. Launching forward, he barrels into a five hit combo striking Bastion further into the ground until a huge gush of free air from the heated water below blows them both back into the air. Kevryn relaxes and observes his surroundings looking for signs of him surviving the attacks and straightens himself out. (Ultimate Hit, 5,875 damage 5 Physical Hits, 3 Hit, 1,762.5 damage). *For a few seconds everything is peaceful nothing seems to happen until Kevryn feels a tap on his shoulder a slightly damp Bastion is stood behind him drawing back his fist smiling "that's more like it" he throws a vicious swing wrapping his arm around Kevryns neck using this vantage point to punch Kevryn in the stomach repeatedly before dropping him (10 physical strikes 8 hit 10,920)